The Day
The Day shows what a day in the life of some people in a similar fashion to The World Synopsis What are the students of Emore Jr High doing this lovely day? Plot : DUUUDE.We should update our status on Elmore Plus : But why? : I don't know but we can upload other peoples' statuses : What will we do?Put cameras all over the City? : You do realize Dad bought the security company El-more Secure after he won $1,000,000,000 on Win or Don't Win but was so stupid he hired monkeys. : Oh yeah!*goes down to ask Richard* : Mr .Dad, Can we use the cameras you put all over the city? : Yea sure,it's Saturday! *cuts to El-more Secure* : Alright,lets see what Tobias is doing first. *watches his bedroom* : Aww,he's not here.*rewinds to yesterday* : This little piggy... : stop with the cameras : *laughing*Oh my god!Tobias stil plays this little piggy!OK,OK.Let's try Zam next *cuts to Zam's house* : Oh the usual.playing games.Hey,he blocked the camera.Oh wait,the paper fell off. : Wait,how come he has a sword. *opens his closet to find a tied up person* : So Principal Brown.Where's the deed to the School : *shocked*It's Principal Brown. : I'll never tell you. : Hit the Panic button*Gumball hits it* : Fine then,I'll make you tell me.Wait,what's that sound? *monkeys burst through the window* : Holy S#;t! *monkeys untie Principal Brown and K.O. Zam* : Woah,that was a tiny bit intense.Oh hey,speaking about intense,let's figure out Ocho's Cheat Codes. *cuts to The Reject Club* : It's the 1 month anniversary of our defeat by Trisha. I mean Gummypuss,I mean Glumgoop. Oh never mind.we shall get him now. Ocho, please do the honors : *does the Konami Code* : Why is the house flooded with Dodj or Daar cards! : Ok,lets move on to Zack. *cuts to Zack's house* : Ok,lets lock up these Star Spirits.We don't wont another incident like the School Prom. : Oh good! : I'm just kidding,I'm using them to beat up that son of a. : Ok,I think that's good enough for now *Tomorrow* : Dude,this is bad.Tobias is humiliated.Zam was executed,The Reject Club got rejected as a club and Zack is being worshipped by everyone at school : What,you mean we screwed everything up : Yeah.*heads for school* : *bumps into them*This whole situation.This wasn't caused by them or you. : Then who did it? : Come over to my house and I'll tell you. *runs over* : Dad,the're here : This whole incident is because of my brother jealousy,I put up that step on the Internet to save you from him.Follow this chant."jealousy be gone forever,jealousy be gone for ever,jealousy be gone forever." *everything is back to normal* :Hey Tobias.Looking good. : Hey dudes! : *friend hugs Zam*I'm glad your'e bad : Oookay,I've gotta go now : I'm so,actually I'm not happy about The Reject Club being back. : In your face Zack.UHHUH,OH YEAH UHUHUH : Ok,good to see you too : Ahh.everything's back to normal Trivia *This episode shares it's name with an episode of Wander Over Yonder. Category:Episodes